An Unexpected Bliss
by loki-rose
Summary: The beginning of the romance between Loki and Sigyn I don't own anything! Please review- all feedback will be very useful so be honest! Enjoy! :D P.S: The "..." is where I'm switching from Sigyn to Loki
1. Chapter 1- First Sight

As I crossed through the courtyard, I headed to the library. I stopped when I reached it, and glanced at the grand, tall building. In the candlelight, it looked almost spooky. I looked up at the night sky, and found myself putting down the candle, and looking my eyes on the sky. I stretched my arms out wide, and spun around until my head buzzed with dizziness. As I stopped, I stumbled over to the candle, and picked it up, and slowly opened the huge door, and quietly pulled it shut behind me.

I slowly walked forward. Just me and the books. I loved the smell. Even as a child I had grown up with books. I placed the candle down on the table, and slowly walked through the books. I didn't really need the candle, the moonlight shining on the spines of the books was enough for me to guide my way through the library.

…

I saw her spin around in the moonlight. As she entered the library, I looked up; to see what it was that captivated her. She seemed such a simple soul. I barely had time to look into the sky. I knew who she was. She was the youngest daughter of a king my father had invited. He hoped Thor and I would choose a bride each from his seven daughters. What was her name!?

I walked away from my window, and towards my bed, as I tried to remember her name. Sigyn. I closed my eyes, as I remembered the first time we met. It was her eyes. She glanced up at me, and pushed her thick auburn, free flowing curls behind her ears. Her eyes matched her hair perfectly, and as I took her hand and placed my lips on it. I could feel her eyes on me.

I opened my eyes as I lay down on my bed. I sighed. I stood up, and with a wave of my hand I was invisible.

…

I walked through the books slowly. A sharp gust of wind suddenly blew through the room, which blew the candle out. I picked up the book and walked over to the candlestick.

I held up my hand, and willed the flame to come. It appeared, and I took the candle in my hand, and swiftly and silently left, heading straight back to my bedchambers.

…

I watched with an unexpected air of dismay as she left. I should have waited until it wasn't quite as windy to open to door. Why was I disappointed? True, she was beautiful, but beauty is far from rare in Asgard. Something about her was a rarity; perhaps, she was the first one I had gazed upon in this way before.

A glimmer caught my eye. I shot over to it. It was a bracelet. She'd dropped it. Normally, I'd step on it, but maybe that was too cruel. I knew her mother had died when she was young, maybe this was all she had left of her. I had to get it too her, before morning in case anyone noticed she wasn't wearing it.

…

I had barely entered my bedchambers, when sleep crept up on me. But as I was about to give in to the calls, when I heard a faint tap on the door. I froze. Who could _that_ be? I climbed out of bed, and opened the door, and then I actually did freeze.

Loki.


	2. Chapter 2- The Deal and the Return

"My Lord" I said, bowing my head; as gracefully as I could- the deprivation of sleep was forcing my mind to become fuzzled.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you Lady Sigyn" he said graciously. Even in the early hours of the morning, the silver tongue still managed to be slick. It was as if sleep didn't even affect him or his infamous way with words.

"Is there something I can help you with your Highness?" I said, but soon he had stepped into my chambers, and was staring at me intently. I covered myself up, assuming he was oblivious to the fact I had just walked to the grand library.

He held something sparkly in his hand. My bracelet. My mothers' bracelet. I reached out to take it from him, but he moved his hand away as I did so. "Give it back- I beg of you!" I said; sounding far needier than I had intended to.

"You can of course have it back my lady." He said with a smirk; and this his voice dropped to a very low volume "if you can explain what exactly it was that you were doing in the great library, at this time of night?"

I blushed- I'd been found out.

…

Seeing her blush made me smile- I had to ask what she was doing there. The gentle rose complimented her pale complexion, and flattered her perfectly. I've made many a pretty young maiden blush, and almost always had my way with them since then. Shallow, yes, but could I ever hope for a woman to love me? Of course not. I was Loki. God of mischief and lies; the deceitful trickster. Not exactly top of the list for most women.

Yet, I almost felt cruel for taunting her- especially with her mother's bracelet.

…

"I couldn't sleep Sire. Books have always helped me to calm down."

"Why do you need to calm down?"

"A strange place always makes me nervous my Lord."

"Why are you nervous? You have no reason to be afraid"

"Not afraid my Lord; merely, disheartened. My father bought us here for a purpose- to be picked as the bride for either yourself or your brother. What chance have I?"

He swallowed. "You are one of many fine, strong young women. Thor would be proud to have you for his bride" he muttered.

"Yes. One. Of many. You said so yourself" I said "Now if you don't mind my Lord, I did answer your question. And I really need some beauty sleep. A lifetime of it to be exact" I chuckled nervously.

He walked towards me, and took my hands from my sides, and cupped then together in front of my chest. He poured the familiar gold chain into my hands, closed then, and placed his around them. Then, very softly, whispered "Never believe you are not beautiful. Because you are. Now on that note, I bid you goodnight Lady Sigyn."

He let go of my hands, and walked towards the door. I followed him; bid him goodnight, and thanked him for returning my bracelet.

"If you are ever restless again, go to the library." He said

"Thank you my Lord. But please, tell no one of this" I said

"Dance with me at the next ball in a few days' time- and we have a deal" he said; raising his eyebrows

"It's a deal my Lord" I said with a smile; and with that; he kissed my hand and left

…

As she gradually shut the door, and the warm glow of her face, disappeared from my view, I walked back to my own chambers, feeling happy inside- an emotion I was extremely inexperienced with. But happy still. Happy to have secured a dance with a fair lady, far more beautiful than any other woman my brother could ever even hope to look at, let alone dance with.

Smiling smugly to myself, I entered my chambers, and stripped down to my waist. I lay in my bed, staring at the now open balcony doors, my entire room lit by the moonlight; I looked at the stars. Like she had. I could see the windows of her chambers from my bed. Her light still had not gone. I laughed quietly at the thought that I may have made her nervous even more; and now she was panicking about what to do. She was a difficult girl to understand. She was cautious- but not afraid of me. I liked that. I liked her too. She truly was a beauty, and her brains and insecurity was almost appealing in a sick and twisted way. But she was different. I would treat her right.

I sat up in bed; and walked over to my mirror. I stared at my pale chest. Virtually invisible compared to Thor's broad, well-built shoulders. I sighed. As if. I was kidding myself; I wished I could be everything that she'd always wanted.

…

I lay awake, lying in bed; staring out of the window, candlelight still softly glowing. I didn't have a balcony, but I wished I did. The candle wouldn't burn for much longer. Just long enough for me to realise an extremely concerning fact. One thing to dance with a prince of Asgard. Whole other thing to do it when you can't dance…

**Thanks for reading- please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- A Candelit Encouter

**Hey guys! I've updated (at last) sorry- had lots of coursework to do! Here's some fluff for you to enjoy- and please review they're all appreciated and make me feel all warm inside! Enjoy! :D **

The next day passed incredibly slowly. I had to find something to do for the entire day. In truth, I just wanted to find Loki. I knew I had to turn down the dance. I couldn't dance- and certainly not with the prince of Asgard. I just had to find him.

That morning, I had sat staring into my dresser mirror, brushing my long auburn hair. I tied it partially up, and plaited small sections of, wrapping it around my head. I slipped into my favourite purple dress, with a long free flowing skirt, and gold braid around my waist.

I walked through the corridors. It was early. I slipped my velvet cloak around my shoulder and pulled the hood over my head. I walked through the cold air, the icy breeze biting my face. I'd decided to go for a walk. Just around. I wasn't sure exactly where to go. But I needed to talk to him. But if I did decline his offer, then would he ask for the bracelet back? Or ask me for another favour? Well I wouldn't do it. But I still had to talk to him.

In the end, I gave up my search and went back to the library. The familiar musk of the books hit my nose, I picked up a book, sat down at the table, and then was very conscience of the fact someone was standing behind me.

…

It was pointless. I had sat in the library, waiting. Waiting for her. I just wanted to see her. The first woman I had ever dreamt of. First woman ever, _ever _dreamt of. The first woman I had thought of as I lay in my bed that night, desperately trying to sleep, and the first thought that crossed my mind when I opened my eyes. Yet, here I was. I stood in the shelves, waiting, watching the door. And yet the one time I didn't instantly spin around, to acknowledge the latest visitor, it was her. _Typical._ And then my instincts took over. Under my cloak of invisibility, I edged closer. I watched her pick up a book and sit at a table with her back to me. I stood next to the closest bookshelf, watching her. And then I walked up very close to her, and she turned round to face me. I moved quickly to the other side of the table, and sat down opposite to her. Then I became visible.

…

Suddenly, he appeared before me. He terrified me, just from the shear surprise of turning around and seeing his face. Finally. His face. Just his general presence. Recovering from the initial shock, helped by Loki's smirk which caressed his face. I watched him intensely.

"Ok stop it with this intense watching thing- its creepy" he said

"Wait- what? I'm creeping you out? You? The god of mischief and such like? Seriously!" Loki smirked as I said this. "Anyway, I'm kind of glad we've crossed paths today." I said, casually slipping it into the conversation.

"You are?" he asked, shifting into a more comfortable position, I imagined he thought this was going to be a long explanatory story, when it really wasn't. "Wait. Don't tell me. You're backing out of our deal?"

I smiled meekly, and stared at my hands, now curled into a ball in my lap beneath the table "I have to" I eventually said

"Why?" he asked, as I instantly tensed up, expecting anger in his voice- yet I found none

"Because, my Lord, I can't dance." I let the silence fall for a while, refusing to look up from my hands, which now traced my amber ring and my mothers' bracelet on my right hand. Refusing to continue with an awkward conversation I; unwillingly, stood up "Forgive and excuse me my Lord, but I must go"

Then he stood up. I'd forgotten how tall he was. "Come to the library again tonight. Please" he said softly. So I agreed, curtsied and silently left.

…

She couldn't dance? What kind of a respectable, high class Lady, couldn't dance? It was obviously an excuse. As if she could ever want to dance with me? Obviously Thor had asked her instead, and her being a female, she naturally accepted, with a flutter of her eyelashes and a red blush embedded in her cheeks.

I paced through my room. I had a plan, but as I had formulated it in the Great Library, I had no idea about Thor. Because when I was with her, I didn't care. Thor could do whatever he wanted, because she was mine. I highly doubted she'd ever choose him over me, she didn't have the confidence in herself to think she'd ever deserve him, the same way I'd never think I'd deserve her. But she did deserve him. She could have her pick of any man, but she just doesn't believe she could.

And now, I couldn't wait for her to turn up in the library. Because I was going to ensure that she could dance with me.

…

It was dark again. Under the cover of night, I crept back to the library. How could he possibly know I can't sleep? I closed the door behind me, and turned round to what I thought would be a deserted library.

Which it was, except there were candles everywhere. And Loki. Standing in the middle of them all, the candle light catching his face beautifully. I gasped quietly. I had no idea what to say, or what to do. Instead, I curtsied. He bowed slightly, then looked up at me with his captivating eyes, and held his hand out to me.

…

I wasn't too sure about the candles. Would she be thrown off at the idea of flames by books? I paced around. Tonight would be the night she'd sleep soundly. I sighed. She wasn't going to come. And even if she did, this plan would freak her out. I'd have made a fool of myself.

Then I heard the door open, and I stood in the middles of the candles, praying that it actually was her. Which it was. I heard her quiet gasp, and the look of curiosity and surprise in her eyes. The way the candle light catch her face. Formalities out of the way, I extended my hand to her, which to my utter joy, she accepted.

…

He pulled me towards him, placed my other hand on the top of his arm and his around my waist. _He was going to teach me to dance! And who'd have thought the smaller brother would have muscles through all that leather?_ I blushed, and refused to think anymore. He muttered instructions to me, about my feet, and to not keep looking down and various other things. Other than that, we didn't talk. We just concentrated on dancing, until eventually; I didn't need to stare at my feet.

"See there you go!" he said, clearly proud of his student

I laughed and so did he. It was strange hearing Loki laugh. He had a nice laugh, and his face was drastically improved by it. I silently told myself to tell him that.

Eventually, we parted, and I headed for the door. "Thank you Loki. But I have to ask. Why did you teach me this?" I asked

"So that you can dance with me." He said quietly, his back to me "sorry, so that you could dance with whoever took your fancy."

He sounded sad "And who might that be?" I asked quickly

He turned to face me "Thor of course. Is he not the one every woman lusts after?" he was starting to sound hostile. I didn't like it. I was not going to allow him to ruin this moment for me.

I pulled on the door handle "Not me" I said. And calmly walked out of the door, leaving him standing in the library.

…

"Not me" She actually said that? She said that she wasn't interested in Thor! Then I realised, as I blew the last of the candles out, that I had successfully ruined a moment. It was all perfectly fine, we were actually laughing as we danced. And I had ruined it, because I'd dragged her into a feud between Thor and me.

As I walked back to my chambers, I threw myself down on my bed, cursing myself. I'd ruined things with her.


	4. Chapter 4- The Dance

**Hey guys! Sorry it has taken sooooo long to update, finally managed to think of a plot! Please enjoy and review! (By the way the first character voice is Sigyn)**

I awoke the next morning with no real recollection of anything other than Loki. After the dance lesson, I was disappointed. It all started really well, despite all the open flames by the books, his smile, just the whole time. Until the end when he mentioned Thor. I want to ask him what the big deal was, but then I also want to get back at him for ruining potentially the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Either way, I have to find him.

…

This morning has left me tired. If that even makes sense. After tossing and turning all night, my thoughts don't even make sense anymore. I couldn't believe that I said that. Why did I mention Thor?! I wish I could tell her how much I'd long for her to dance with me, but I'm too nervous to go and talk to her. Huh. Listen to that. The God of Mischief was nervous about Lady Sigyn! I chuckled as I got out of bed and walked over to my clothes, which I threw in a heap last night. I began to dress, hoping she'd still want to talk to me. It was the night of the dance tonight, and I was determined to not have yet another ball where I didn't dance. I just had to convince the prettiest girl who'd be there to dance with me. And I had no idea how.

…

Refusing to let Loki ruin my day, I got out of bed and dressed. I was partially through brushing my hair, when a gentle tap at the door interrupted. Walking over to the door, and I paused at the handle, wondering if it would be him. Opening the door, my face betrayed me. It was him.

"My Lord" I said as I curtsied

He bowed in return "Can I come in?" he asked gently, and I could tell he was nervous.

I simply opened the door a little more as reply. He crept in, and as I shut the door, I was not expecting to see him the way I did. Wringing his hands, glancing around- alarmingly nervous. I studied him, waiting to hear what he had to say.

…

When I escaped my trance I found myself in Sigyn's chambers. Realising how this would look if I was caught here, I began wringing my hands, cursing myself that my eyes were darting around her room. My eyes eventually meet hers, who had a look about her waiting for me to explain myself. God I loved that look, that face…

I cleared my throat "I would like to apologise for last night" I murmured, as I watched her features change; clearly she hadn't been expecting that

"Oh." She said. "What part?"

"For upsetting you. For thinking that you were no better than the other beautiful women who have trampled on my heart for Thor"

The look on her face, clearly meant perhaps mentioning other women was possibly a mistake.

"So if it's all the same to you, I would still be honoured if you wanted to be my dance partner." I said, trying to judge her reaction.

…

I had no idea what to say to him. He'd had other women. Who's to say this was just what he did- tell them this to get them just where he wants them. But there was something about him that I hadn't seen to him before, and given the front he puts up, I doubted anyone else had.

Eventually I smiled at him, and kept smiling as I saw the fear drain from his face to be replaced by his smile. "It would be my pleasure. Just I still can't dance"

"Yes you can" said he "however, I'd be happy to give you another lesson here if you'd like?" he asked, holding his hand out to me.

I took it and he pulled me close to him again.

…

It felt so right having her in my arms again. But then I realised, there was a flaw- there was no music.

"We may have to just practice the steps, just not so much to music" I said, looking down at her, as she positioned us in the classical ballroom hold

"That's fine" she said, looking down at our feet as we began to do the steps I'd taught her last night.

After a while, I reluctantly let go of her hand, and placed my hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "You don't need to watch your feet, you're doing great" I said with a smile and we resumed the hold and began to dance around the room, faster and she began to laugh.

Soon we were both laughing, and her concentration slipped. Along with her.

…

Ok, so laughing may have been a mistake. But then so was Loki telling me not to look down at my feet. Because eventually, I tripped and fell to the floor, pulling him down too. We both fell to the ground, with him staring down at my face. Suddenly the air had left the room, and we both knew it. I knew I was blushing, and I started blushing even more when he did too. Eventually, he got up, and then offered me a hand to help me up to my feet.

When I was up, he still had hold of my hand, which he then lifted and pressed his lips to.

"Until tonight my Lady" he said, and then turned sharply and left

…

That was not the plan. I refused to admit what my heart was whispering to me. This was absurd. I refused to accept that she had such a hold on me for a matter of the heart. The ball was in a matter of hours and I had to return to my quarters in order to be fussed over, and somehow suppress my feelings. But I knew I'd see her in a matter of hours, and hold her again, and then that rosy tint would return to my face.

…

I felt ridiculous entering that hall. But once I saw Loki, some of my self-conscientiousness dissolved, but as soon as he looked at me, it all returned. I could see him try to hide his smile, and it just made me feel worse. I circled around the edges of the room trying to avoid his glance, in case he started to smile at me again. Then my heart leapt out of my chest when the signal was made for the first dance to begin. Suddenly, he appeared before me, with a smile, a bow and an extended hand. I curtsied in return, avoiding the looks around us, took his hand, and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. I felt the whole room stare at us, and held my breath, but somehow felt sheltered from it by Loki's arms.

...

I couldn't believe that it was the same woman. Her hair tied up and a silky emerald green dress that flowed to the floor. She looked so different, but possibly even more beautiful than I'd ever seen her. Cheesy, I'm sure, but still. I saw the embarrassment in her face, and tried not to beam at her in case it made her feel worse.

As soon as the signal was given I fled to her side, in case anyone stood between us. I would not allow anyone to ruin this. As soon as I took her hand, everyone stared at us, even my brother, with his usual dumbfounded expression. After seeing him, I pulled her closer to me, but felt her tense as she knew what I was doing. I stared at her, apology in my eyes, and she relaxed a little, as my grip did.

…

After we'd danced a few dances, he whispered to follow him, releasing me from his grip. Keeping some distance between us, I followed him to the balcony, bathed in moonlight.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked

I smiled "No I suppose not"

"You look beautiful by the way" he said

I blushed and looked intently at the ground. "Thank you" I said in a voice it was scarcely a whisper, but needless to say, he caught it.

He bought his hand under my chin and raised my face to his. Gently moving his hand to cup my face, he murmured "I won't quit until you believe me Sigyn" and then he pressed our lips together.

His lips were soft and warm, and I could spend an eternity kissing them. I knew in that moment, he was the one.


End file.
